1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to aquarium apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved aquarium aeration and recycling apparatus wherein the same enhances oxygenation of the water while minimizing turbulence thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aquarium apparatus of the prior art has typically recirculated water and directed the thusly recirculated water into the bottom portion of an aquarium or an area adjacent thereto. The effect of such recirculation in the filtration procedure has created turbulence areas to agitate fish and accordingly result in lessened breeding and enhanced unnecessary activity of the fish in the aquarium environment. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art in directing the thusly recirculated water to enhance aeration of the water.
Examples of the prior art include SAXTON U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,431 wherein a conventional filtration arrangement is provided directing water about a lower portion of the aquarium.
VROEGINDAY U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,299 provides filtration arrangement wherein an output filtered water is projected onto a top surface of the aquarium water level to thereby create a turbulent fluid flow as it impacts the surface of the aquarium water.
BLISS et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,841 wherein a fluid and air mixture is projected from a single tube for projection within a portion of the aquarium.
LOCKSHAW U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,793 provides for a tank drain assembly for use with swimming pool filters including a particular locking arrangement for securing tubes into sockets of a manifold of the drain organization defined by the apparatus.
SMITH U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,359 provides a water purifying arrangement for aquariums wherein the output of the filtration organization is projected over an overflow lip above the water level of the aquarium.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved aquarium aeration and recycling apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.